1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protective clothing and textile materials for their fabrication, and, more particularly, to reversible protective clothing such as reversible rainwear and lightweight materials for their fabrication. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to uniforms of the type used in inclement environments by personnel involved in law enforcement, emergency medicine, fire and safety service, general work service and the like.
2. The Prior Art
Waterproof and windproof protective clothing such as rainwear have suffered from such uncomfortable characteristics as undue weight, vapor impermeability, and unpleasant hand and feel. The undue weight often is due to relatively heavy plastic or rubber facing or impregnation. The vapor impermeability or vapor locking often is inherent in the plastic or rubber coating structures that are relied upon for waterproofing and wind proofing. The unpleasant hand and feel often is inherent in the ergonomics of non-textile surfaces. These deficiencies have made it particularly difficult to fabricate acceptable reversible garments having both the hand and feel of conventional dress clothing and the desired protection against inclement weather, chemical, medical or other environments.